If I Could Take It All Back
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: It's been three years since Kyle ruined Eric Cartman's life... And Cartman plans on getting revenge, that is, torturing and then killing the Jew. Stan needs Kenny's help to figure out all the clues. Can they save Kyle before 48 hours are up? M for rape.
1. Suddenly

**A/N: I know I haven't worked on some of my chaptered fanfictions in a while. I just don't know where to go with them. But I promise I WILL work on them, eventually. So, for now, you have some other stories to keep you entertained. This IS going to be chaptered. And it's also going to contain rape and sexual themes so be-fricken-ware. This is the first time I've done a fanfiction like this, so I hope it does okay, and I hope you guys enjoy! :D REVIEW! PLEASE. ****BTW title credit goes to ReidandReviewplzz READ HER SHIT! **

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 1: Suddenly

POV~Kyle

"I swear to God you fucking Jew Rat! I'm going to get back at you! I'll make you wish you were never born. I am going to ruin your filthy, disgusting life you little fuck!" Cartman screamed, flailing his fat arms wildly. Craig and Token were holding the fat-ass back so that he couldn't attack me. This was probably the only time I had angered him so much that his words actually held some sort of meaning behind them. What he said seriously scared me. That was three years ago.. If only I knew how much meaning his words had. If only I knew that what I had done that day would be something I regretted doing for the rest of my life. If only.

"Hey Ky, wanna come over later?" Stan casually greeted me, like he always did, by my locker. It was the end of the school day, and I had just gotten out of gym. How I hated gym. I just didn't see a point in making teenage boys and girls dress out in smelly clothes, run around, and criticize their athletic ability. Even though people like Eric Cartman did need it to stay "fit" so to speak. Despite my angst-filled mood, I agreed to go over to Stan's house. It would probably help me forget about how horrible my day was.

"Sure, dude!" I smiled, and shut my locker door. Stan grinned,wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and pecked me on the lips. I blushed. "Staaan," I groaned. "We're still at school. There's still people here."

"True," he sighed, before pulling himself away from me. "But Kyle, I really don't see why it's such a big deal if people know," Not this again, I thought to myself.

"I just don't think I'm _ready _to admit to all of my friends, teachers, peers, and family that I'm in a gay relationship with my super best friend," I laughed, grabbing Stan's hand with my free one. (My other one was filled with books.) He swung it back and forth, nodding.  
>"Yeah I guess you're right.. People probably wouldn't react rationally if they knew about us," my super sexy boyfriend chuckled. I loved the way he said, "Us". It made me feel all warm and giggly. I quickly peeked to see if there was anybody in the hallway before I embraced my lips against his. Stan immediately returned the enthusiasm and grabbed my ass. It made me very.. er.. hard. I moaned into his lips before breaking the kiss.<p>

"I love you," I said dreamily, dragging him down the hall.

"As do I, Kyle." he murmured, grabbing my hand again. That's when I remembered. For some reason, the way he responded to me reminded me that I had to pick up a Shakespeare book from the library. Ugh. The High School Library. There were usually groups of kids too lazy to go home, or some that just felt like loitering hanging out in the library. It annoyed me.

"Fuck. Stan, I forgot I have to go get a book from the library," I grumbled.

"Oh, okay, dude. I'll go with you," he offered, though I could tell he was annoyed.

"Nah, I'll only be a minute. I'll see you in the parking lot," I insisted. "We have to ride home in your car because I took the bus today. See you in a couple minutes, dude."

"You sure? Okay. I'll be by my car," Stan shrugged, before walking out the doors. I made my way down the opposite direction of the hallway, and made it to the library. But something was sort of "off" about it. There weren't any groups of kids hanging around, and the librarian wasn't even in the library. It gave me kind of an eerie feeling, but I dismissed it as myself being paranoid. Still, I wanted to make this as quick as possible, because there was suddenly an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hurriedly found the section of books I was looking for, and pretty easily found it. _Henry V. _I picked it up, and walked over to the book check out. I was pretty sure you were able to do a self-check-out...

That's when I noticed the little piece of notebook paper sticking out of the center of the book. Curiosity overtook me, so I pulled it out and read:

_Dear Kyle,_

_Yes, this is addressed to you, don't be surprised you fucking Jew._

_I haven't forgotten what you did to me three years ago. Not one bit._

_You ruined my life. And now it's my turn to ruin yours. _

_I spent this whole time plotting my revenge. It is flawless. Nothing can_

_disturb this scheme, not even your little faggot boyfriend._

_Yeah, I know about you and Stan. I have been following you for around _

_a year now. I know your every step. That's how I know you'd be checking_

_this book out of the library. And that you'd read this note._

_I'm always one step ahead. Don't underestimate me._

_And please beg and scream for mercy. I enjoy watching you squirm._

_I am going to destroy you. It's all planned out in my mind. And if this _

_goes according to plan, you'll be dead with no trace left behind within _

_48 hours. You're going to die you disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human._

_You fucking Jew Rat. Watch your back. _

_~Eric Cartman_

_P.s. Look. Behind. You._

A chill ran down my spine, and I was unable to turn around. Had the whole thing finally caught up with me? If I turned around, would I see the face of Eric Cartman? Was he going to kill me? My heart started pounding, thudding against my chest like it never had before. I started breathing heavily, trying to turn my head. I slowly dared to peek a glance behind me, and immediately felt relieved. Nobody was behind me. This was just Cartman pulling another one of his stupid pranks, trying to scare me. He actually had me going for a second. I sighed in relief and turned back around-

"FUCKING JEW!" He screamed. I had only briefly seen his face before he had tackled me, and was holding a nasty smelling cloth up to my face. I screamed and flailed, but I started to feel dizzy, and sleepy. No matter how much I tried to get up and run away, I couldn't. And suddenly, everything went black.

POV~Stan

I smiled as I walked across the high school's parking lot. Kyle would be out in a few minutes, and we'd go back to my place, and get hot and heavy. This was going to be the best Friday night of my life, and I couldn't wait. I finally made it to my piece-of-crap van, but that's when I noticed it. A piece of notebook paper was sticking under my window wiper. "What's this?" I asked out loud, though nobody was around to answer. I leaned across the hood of my van and pulled the paper off of my windshield. I unfolded it, and started reading:  
><em>Hello, Stan.<em>

_You know, you're probably thinking life couldn't get any better. _

_You have your great family, your amazing grades, you're _

_captain of the football team, and you're life is just_

_fan-fucking-tastic. Did I forget to mention you're dating the _

_most repulsive Jew I've ever met? That's right, I know._

_But here's something __YOU __probably didn't know. You're time _

_with him is almost up. Actually, __by the time you get to reading_

_this I've probably already abducted your dirty little Jew-rat_

_boyfriend. And I promise, I swear on my mother's life, that_

_the world will be rid of his existence after 48 hours is up._

_And there's nothing anybody can do to stop me. _

_~Eric Cartman_


	2. Too Late

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. But really, thank you so so so so so so so much! Without you guys, I'd never get the inspiration to keep writing stories. Your feedback is what keeps me going! So, to show my gratitude, I wrote chapter 2 of, If I Could Take It All Back. ENJOY! And don't forget to review, dears. **

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 2: Too Late

POV~ Stan

My heart stopped for a moment as I re-read each word written on that piece of note-book paper. The messy handwriting definitely came from that fat fuck. And I wouldn't put it past that piece of shit to go this far to get revenge. I was truly worried. I had to go see if Kyle was okay. My head started spinning, and I felt light headed as I ran as fast as I could back into the school.

"KYLE!" I yelled, scanning the empty hallways. Everybody had gone home. "Kyle, are you okay?" there was no response. A chill ran down my spine to think that I was too late. Cartman's words echoed in my mind: "_And I promise, I swear on my mother's life, that __the world will be rid of his existence after 48 hours is up.__And there's nothing anybody can do to stop me." _I dashed quickly down the hallway, and finally reached it. The Library.

My foot-steps were the only thing I could hear as I slowly, and cautiously made my way into the room. It was completely dark, besides the light flickering on the librarian's desk. "K-kyle?" I whimpered. Again, the only reply I got was silence. My whole body was shaking. I knew Kyle wasn't in here. I was too late. Cartman had gotten him. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" I screamed to myself. I collapsed on the ground and bashed my face into the carpeted floor. "You idiot.. he's gone and going to get killed because of you!" I sobbed. And that's when the lights turned on.

"What the hell.. STAN?" somebody yelled, rushing to my side. "What the fuck happened in here?" I recognized the voice as Kenny's.

"He.. He's got K-kyle," I whispered. I looked up at Kenny who's eyes were wide with worry. The room was trashed. Books were scattered everywhere along with papers, and a shelf had been knocked over, probably in Kyle's struggle. Oh god.

"Stan! WHO has Kyle? What's going on, dude?" the blond screamed, shaking me.

"CARTMAN YOU IDIOT!" I shrieked. Kenny just stared blankly at me. I stood up and punched the wall. "Cartman k-kidnapped Kyle. Here, read this n-note," I said, shakily handing him the note I had found on my car. Kenny looked over the paper, and his mouth dropped open.

"You're dating Kyle?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I gulped, and nodded. Oh well, it was going to get out eventually.

"Nice," Kenny grinned, picturing something in his mind.

"KENNY! Read the fucking note," I scolded.

"Oops, oh yeah," he went back to reading it. "Oh my god, dude."

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's my fault.. I shouldn't have let him get his book by himself."

"Wait, he was getting a book?" Kenny asked. I nodded, and he bent down and started going through all of the papers and novels that covered the floor. I was about to ask what the fuck he was doing, but then realized. The book could have a clue in it, as to where we could find Kyle. So I bent down and started searching as well. Not two minutes later, and Kenny was holding up Henry V, with a note tucked safely inside of it.

We read it, and I gasped at the words. "No," I whispered, but it just came out as kind of a whimper. Kenny was visibly upset.

"That fucking ass hole," he said plainly, stuffing the note into his pocket. I had grabbed my head and started shaking it, pulling on my hair. Why Kyle? He didn't deserve this. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to wake up. Like this was some sort of nightmare.. But I opened them again and I saw Kenny standing in front of me, the library very much still trashed and this whole situation very much real. Kenny saw the pain in my eyes, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stan, don't worry. We're going to get him back. I won't let that fat ass kill Kyle, okay? C'mon, we're just wasting time sitting here. We should go look for clues. Let's go."

POV~ Cartman

I grinned inwardly, crouching behind the shelf of books. I could see the Jew rat looking for his little novel. I had just planted the note on Marsh's car and in Henry V before Kyle came into the library. My plan was in action. I couldn't wait to torture this little fuck. He deserved what was coming to him.

I shook my head continued to watch the kike, who had found the book. The little faggot walked all pretentiously over to the book check out, and noticed the note. Bingo. I knew he couldn't keep his nosy little greedy Jew self away from wanting to read the note. Fuckers like him couldn't contain their stupid curiosity. I knew it would work. Kyle started reading over the note, so I quickly but quietly smothered the rag that was In my hand, with chloroform. I silently laughed maniacally. This fucking Jew rat didn't know what was coming to him.

With the fag's nose buried deep into the paper, he wouldn't notice me walk up right in front of him. But I still had to do it quietly. I kneeled on the ground, waiting for him to look behind him. He gulped and slowly turned his head. He thought he was safe. Wrong. The Jewfag sighed in relief before turning back around. When he did, I pounced and yelled:  
>"FUCKING JEW!" Kyle tried to scream and push me away. It was fun seeing him squirm. I cupped his mouth with my hand and pinned him down. His little Jew arms flailed and he screamed into the chloroform rag. Dirty little fuck, you're going to die! He slowly quieted down and passed out into my arms. I could tell he wanted to run away very badly. That just made the whole thing more fun. Knowing how much torture and agony I was going to inflict upon him before I ended his pathetic little life. I stared contently at his unconscious body, and slapped him across the face.<p>

I knew it hurt him, and he couldn't fight back. I slapped him a few more times and punched him in the stomach. I did it hard enough to leave a bruise. It felt so good to hurt him. Maybe he'd finally realize how much it hurt when he ruined my life. This little fuck was going to die slowly. I snapped out of my little fantasy and remembered I was on a tight schedule. I had to get out of here before Marsh came running in to save the Jew. I needed to make it look like there was much more of a struggle, so I knocked over a shelf and threw some papers everywhere. I could here Stan enter the building. SHIT! I turned off the lights, picked up Kyle's body, and ran out of the school.

Just before I left, I heard Marsh screaming like the little pussy he was for his disgusting bastard Jew slut boyfriend. I heard the pain in his voice, and grinned as I walked out to my car. The Jewfuck was frowning in his sleep, and I laughed.

"Oh, Kyle. Just wait. You'll wish you were never born when I'm through with you," I said, touching his cheek. "Enjoy sleeping while you can, you kike. You'll be begging for me to just kill you soon enough. Nighty night, Jew."


	3. Raging Clues

**A/N: This chapter is for SPEleni :D Yeah that's right! You rock girl, and you made me really want to write chapter three. So here's a whole chapter dedicated to you. LOVE YA! (=**

**Btw, MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Or I wont update this quickly :| **

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 3: Raging Clues

POV~Kyle

I started regaining my senses. I could hear the sound of a car driving, feel the bumps in the road below me, smell really bad chemicals, and once I opened my eyes I could see the bright head-lights shining on the pavement. But the thing was I didn't remember getting in a car.

"Just a little longer, my precious kike. Then our fun will really begin," I heard his voice. It was Cartman. And that's when it all came back to me. The note, him attacking me, everything...

I wanted to jump up and scream. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. But I couldn't risk him noticing I had regained consciousness. So I just lay there, strapped into the passenger seat of Eric Cartman's car, heading to God-knows-where, pretending to be passed out. Fuck.

POV~Kenny

This was fucked up right here. I mean, I knew Cartman was a sadistic ass-hole, with anger issues and social issues, but I never thought he'd go this far. Kidnapping Kyle? That was just low, and I was afraid to talk about any of it to Stan, who was shaking in the passenger seat of my car. He had been seriously quiet for a while, pretty much the whole time we'd been driving-

"KENNY PULL OVER!" Stan shouted, scaring the fucking shit out of me. I stamped on the breaks and threw my hands in the air.

"What the fuck, Stan?" I yelled, looking at him with wide eyes. He was sitting up straight now, rather than curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth.

"Kenny, we need to go to Cartman's house!" he screamed, with wider eyes than my own. I was about to question why, but Stan answered me before I could get to asking. "We can ask his mom and dad if they know where he went. And if they don't know, we can look around for clues."

Damn, that kid was smart. I turned the car around and headed in the direction of fat-ass's house. Pushing my foot down as far as I could on the gas pedal PROBABLY wasn't the safest idea, but shit, man. We only had forty eight hours to find Kyle before he was killed. And I doubted Cartman wasn't going to do anything to him within that time period. We had to find him as quick as we could.

I'm just so glad Butters didn't have to be involved with this mess. My poor little Buttercup, he was probably wondering where I was. I had left with Stan without telling him. I had to call him and tell him.

POV~Stan

Kenny had a pained look on his face as he whipped out his phone. Whoever he was calling was obviously on speed-dial, because he had only pressed one button for the cell to start ringing. Who the HELL would he be calling right now? While we were looking for Kyle!

"Kenny who the hell-" I started, before I was interrupted by him holding up his hand, motioning me to stop talking. The person on the other line had picked up.

"Uh, hey babe," he mumbled into the phone. There was a pause before he replied. "I'm sorry Buttercup, there's something really important I have to help Stan with. I didn't mean to-"

Kenny was obviously cut off by the other person screaming. Even I could hear it. It was something like:

"Ken, why in the world would you leave me at the school?" and it made me wonder who the fuck was on the other line.

"Baby, I have to help Stan! Something's seriously wrong. I would never leave you if it wasn't absolutely necessary," again, he paused for the reply. "I know you want to help, but sweet-heart, it's really too dangerous. I'm sorry,"

What the other person said next was only_ too_ easy to hear.

"What's going on? What does Stan need help with, and why is it too dangerous for me?" by the names Kenny had been calling this person, I assumed it was whoever he was dating.

"Butters..." he murmured. WAIT, BUTTERS? "Cartman kidnapped Kyle."

Wait, wait, wait! BUTTERS? If my assumption that Kenny was speaking to his girlfriend was correct, (well actually, BOYFRIEND), then that had to mean that they were going out. Holy shit. I just shook my head, trying to picture them together. And apparently I spaced out for a moment.

"Stan? STAN?" Kenny said, snapping me out of my little visions.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah. What?" I said, sounding very stupid.

"Butters is going to meet us at Cartman's house," what? I thought he had just said it was too dangerous for his little 'Buttercup'.

"Uh, okay.. But Kenny, are you going out with h-him?" I inquired, staring at Kenny. I could see his jaw clench as he stared out the windshield.

"Uh, yeah," wow. But he continued, "But since we both know who each of us has been fucking, how about we keep it a secret?"

"I couldn't agree more," I said, grinning. Though, on the inside, I knew that it was probably going to get out anyways. Kenny nodded, pushing his blond hair out of his face as we pulled into the Sterner's driveway. Cartman had moved out of his old house and into the Sterner's ever since the incident with his mother...Kenny and I hopped out of his car, and walked slowly up to the doorway.

"You ring it," I said, through gritted teeth.

"No you do it!" he muttered, nudging me in the direction of the doorbell. Fuck. I pushed the little intimidating button and exhaled, quickly stepping back into place beside Kenny. I could feel him tense up as Mrs. Sterner opened the door.

"Oh, hello boys! Eric isn't home, I'll tell him you dropped by-" she started, but Kenny interrupted. What the hell was he doing?

"Actually, Mrs. Sterner, I think Cart- I mean, Eric took my homework home by mistake. Do you mind if I check his room?" that was pretty clever of him. For being poor and stupid, I had to give him props.

"Oh, well, sure sweetie. Come on in," she smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. She let us come inside, and when she walked back into the living room, her blond hair swished behind her.

"Damn, Cartman's foster home is really nice," Kenny grunted as we climbed the stairs. I nodded in agreement as we reached the end of the hallway, where clearly the fat fuck's room was. It had signs on the door saying "WARNING" and stuff like "KNOCK BEFORE ENTRY" or "KEEP OUT". For a second I thought of obeying the signs, but then I realized, there could be some clues in here regarding where to find Kyle. And that was my main objective. Finding Kyle.

Kenny pushed the door, and it creaked slowly open. It was pitch black in there. I was half afraid to find Cartman torturing Kyle in his own room, but the blond next to me turned the lights on. Nobody was in here, and I felt kind of relieved. But Kenny and I got right down to business. We started looking through drawers, filing cabinets, papers in folders, etc. And all we found were disturbing plots on how to kill Kyle, drawings of him killing Kyle, a Kyle voodoo doll with pins sticking out of the eyes, and porno. Kenny started looking at the porn, actually.

"Dude! Quit it! That's not why we came in here," I reminded him.

"No, Stan! There's something in here!" Kenny said, holding up the magazine. Ugh.

"Kenny. I don't want to see a picture of tits, okay?" I retorted, going back to looking for any clues. He held the playboy up in front of my face. "GET THAT OUT OF MY-"

"STAN LOOK, look at the note!" Kenny screamed. I reluctantly looked back at the magazine. There was in fact a note, similar to the two we'd found. It read:

_Kenny, you pervert. I knew you'd find this._

_I also knew you'd be working with Stan to _

"_rescue" Kyle. Even though you won't. He's_

_going to die, fucktards._

_But that's not the point. The point of this note_

_is to tell you your first clu__e. Your clue is:_

_**Blond hair, black eye. **_

_Hope you dumbshits can figure that one out._

_~E.C._

_P. should probably set your watch as a_

_timer. You'll want to be aware when 48 hours _

_is up._

I had NO idea what that was supposed to mean. I thought that fat piece of shit was trying to screw us over by giving us a clue that made no sense. That fucking ass hole.

I looked up at Kenny who was scratching his head. "Any idea what that's supposed to mean?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," he sighed. I kept staring at the note, hoping to comprehend what was written on it, but no matter how many times I re-read it, I couldn't understand what "blond hair, black eye" meant. Kenny stood up and said, "Well fuck!" Just then, the door burst open, and my heart nearly stopped. It was Butters.

"Buttercup!"

"Ken!" they giggled, before running into each other's arms. "Gee, Ken. I'm so sorry about Kyle."

"Apologize to Stan, not me," Kenny said, wrapping his arm around Butters' waist. I was looking at them, noticing that they actually made a cute couple when I saw it. Butters had a black eye.. BLOND HAIR BLACK EYE!

"Oh my god. BUTTERS! Where did you get that black eye?" I shouted. And then Kenny saw it as well.

"Oh, this?" Butters asked, pointing to his left eye. "Well, uh, ya see, I was just waiting outside the school for Ken to come pick me up, but then that's when Craig and his group came over."

"Oh, baby, what did they do to you?" Kenny asked, worry in his tone.

"I was being real friendly to them, hoping they wouldn't want t-to beat me up or nothing. But they came over and just.. just started beating the living crap out of me. And oh boy did it hurt. Craig, Clyde, and Jimmy just left me there with this great ol' black eye. It was horrible!"

"Yeah, but.. but do you know WHY they gave you the black eye, Butters?" I insisted.

"I d-don't know Stan! Honest! But I didn't want to go home 'cause I was afraid my dad might ground me f-for gettin' beat up!" Butters shook his head. "Aw, hamburgers. Why is it so important why I got it, anyways, Stan?"

And then we explained the whole situation to him. Everything about how Cartman had kidnapped Kyle, the notes, the fact that we had limited time to save him, all of it. Butters stared gape mouthed at us, trying to process what he had just heard.

"Oh, well, uh, fellas, I do think that Craig wrote something on my b-back!" Butters said. Kenny and I took a look at Butters' back. And there, written in black ink were the words:

" **Kyle's Mom Is A Bitch **"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kenny shouted.

POV~ Cartman

It had been an hour since I'd stolen that fucking kike from the school, and I'd been driving ever since. The dirty little Jew was still passed out beside me in my own car. I couldn't wait till he woke up. This would be fun. Just then my phone started ringing. It was "mom".

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hey hun! I'm just calling to tell you your friends are over," she said, it was sickly sweet. I hated this bitch. She fucking helped destroy my life. I wish she would die too.

"Oh? Okay, thanks for calling, Lori," I replied, about to hang up. All I needed to know was that they were there, and that they would find the note in my playboy. Then when they saw Butters, they'd see that Craig had given him the black eye. It was a really good idea to pay him to beat that fag up.

"Eric, I've told you not to call me by my first name," Lori reminded me.

"Well, I've told you not to call me by _mine._" I said before hanging up. That bitch really got on my nerves. I didn't love her, I didn't even LIKE her. That fake whore was not my mother. Nobody could replace my mom. Which was one of the reasons I was doing this whole thing.

"Soon, Jew. Soon you'll pay for what you did,"

**A/N: Okay, so now you know (sort of) why Cartman's getting his revenge. All YOU know is that it has to do with his mom. And him being in a Foster home. Sorry, I don't really think I did too well on this chapter :/ But chapter four will contain some.. er.. RAPE :D OKAY? So be excited for that, people! Now clickity-clack that review button! **

**~Heron**


	4. Partners In Crime!

**A/N: Holy fucking shit, you guys. I've been searching for this really awesome fanfiction for around 5 months. I read it a long time ago, and it sort of inspired me to write this one. I started searching frantically for it around 2 weeks ago. I was literally going insane. And guess what? **

** I found it! ^-^ I'm happy beyond belief. It is going to help me write this chapter. AND NO, I am not going to copy from the fanfic. I am just using it as something to help me write difficult pieces of this story. SO, without further ado, I give you chapter 4 of: If I Could Take It All Back.**

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 4: Partners In Crime?

POV~Mrs. Sterner

It felt like a slap to the face to hear that mocking dial tone in my ear. I set down the phone, feeling hurt. Why did Eric refuse to give me a chance? James **_**(James is her Husband)** _**and I had been only too welcoming and loving of him ever since he came into our home. We had given him space, understanding that he needed time to get over the tragedy. For the first year, all I could think about Eric was: Poor thing, forced into a foster home after losing his mom. Must be really hard to adjust. But over time I learned that it wasn't just that he was trying to recover from what had happened. He was purposefully avoiding us, rejecting us, and hating us.

And it hurt. He did everything dejectedly, or did nothing at all, really. It used to worry me that his depression was carrying on through the years. But now I was just sick of it. I didn't like to be rude or obscene, but with all of the frustration and anger that I had been bottling up, I just.. exploded.

"FUCK!" I shrieked, kicking a chair over. I know, it wasn't very "mature" of me, but at the moment I didn't care. I was so upset over how Eric had treated us, I couldn't handle it any more. I didn't want him as a child. I ran into the living room, where James was watching the football game. My anger had boiled over to the point where I wanted to destroy everything. I wanted something to know the torture I had been going through for three, long miserable years. I screamed, wildly throwing picture frames at the television. One hit the very center of the screen and cracked the glass.

"LORI! Lori what in the hell are you doing?" James yelled, standing up from the couch and grabbing my arms. He pinned me against the wall and looked me straight in the eyes, which I could imagine was hard due to my uncontrollable twitching and fidgeting.

"GAH!" I shouted, feeling the tears start to fall.

"Lori, what's wrong? Why did you break the t.v.?" James questioned warily. His eyes were wide and his forehead creased.

"I am sick and TIRED of fostering that kid, James!" I screamed, closing my eyes. "All he's done is hated us and rejected us and I'm NOT going to put up with him any more. I am NOT going to try to get through to that monster."

James just pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, Lori. We'll call child services. They.. they can give him to another family," he said soothingly.

"I don't want Eric to put anybody else through what he put US through. It's n-not right! It's like he doesn't e-even want to be happy. It scares me."

"C'mon, lets sit down. We can talk about it maturely, ya know, without violently throwing stuff at the Broncos."

POV~ Kenny

"What the fuck does that mean?" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. Stan just stared at Butters' back, eyes all squinty.

"K-ken, what does it say?" my little Buttercup asked, worry in his tone.

"Kyle's Mom Is A Bitch," Stan said in a monotone voice.

"H-hey, Stan, don'tcha think Kyle would be awfully sore if he heard ya say that?" Butters defended. Oh, Butters..

"That's what it SAYS, Butters," Stan rolled his eyes. The blond mouthed the word "Oh". He was so cute when he was cute. Er.. When he was being stupid. He stood up and faced us, pulling his shirt down. It pained me to see that black eye on my little baby. I made a mental note to beat the shit out of Craig next time I saw him.

"Well, fellas, uh, what d-do ya think that could mean?"

"It could mean anything," I sighed. "I mean, it IS Cartman's favorite saying."

Stan frowned, disregarding my last comment. "I dunno.. I have a weird feeling about where this clue is gonna take us.. Like, a bad feeling.." we were all silent for a long moment before we heard a loud:

"FUCK!" downstairs. Follwed by it, was a loud crash, like something had been knocked over.

"What...what the hell?" I muttered, tensing up. Was Cartman home? I couldn't tell. It could very well possibly be one of Cartman's foster parents. But I was still scared shitless. As was Stan, and Butters, who jumped into my lap. Oh god, Buttercup, not the best time to make me hard!

POV~Kyle

I pretended to go limp as the car engine came to a halt. We had arrived at our destination, wherever the fuck that was. I had to make my breathing slow and even, which was really quite difficult, considering I was scared out of my mind. I shut my eyes and heard the driver door shut. A moment later, the door beside me opened, and I tried my best not to flinch.

"Ah, my little kike, we're here at last. Fine night, isn't it?" I heard Cartman mumble, unbuckling my seatbelt. He picked me up and held a grip on me that was far too tight to be considered comfortable. I winced in pain as he crushed me against him, carrying me through whatever environment we were in. Where ever we were, it was very cold and wet. It was truly painful the way he handled me.. though I was lucky he thought I was sleeping. He would probably hurt me more if he knew I was awake.

Finally, we made it to a building. Cartman shut the door behind us and dumped me on a matress that smelled like a mixture of piss and mothballs. Ew. A bright light was turned on and I shut my eyes tighter. Apparently, fat ass noticed.

"Awake, are we?" he muttered, and my heart came close to stopping. "Tisk, tisk, Khal. You'll pay for that, you cunt!" he shouted, kicking me hard in the ribcage. I recoiled, and shrieked. There was no point in pretending to sleep any longer. It was best to scream my head off. Maybe somebody would hear me!

"HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled, pathetically cowering in fear of Eric Cartman. He laughed like a crazy person.

"Oh, Jew. Don't you know that nobody can hear you? Beg and scream all you please, you disgusting fuck. I like watching you squirm." his mocking tone rang in my ears. This was horrifying. Was nobody going to help me? Had anybody even realized I had gone missing? I started crying. "Shh, save your tears. There'll be a much better time to cry, you pussy."

I gulped, and stole a glance at the door. If I could just get through that door, maybe I could out-run him. I tried leaping for the door that was holding me prisoner. Cartman tackled me, and pinned me to the mattress. "Can't have you running away, can I?" he chuckled, tying my wrists and ankles with dirty white rope. This reminded me of the time I had been kidnapped and become part of the Human CentiPad. Only, this time it was a thousand times worse. Once I was all tied up, he gagged me with what appeared to be a sock and a tennis ball. It felt like I was choking. I shut my eyes. PLEASE, God, HELP ME! I begged.

"Well, I still have to prepare for our session, you dirty little fuck. It's probably best you be unconscious for that," he laughed crazily. "I'll go check up on you're fag boyfriend, Marsh. I have to make sure they're on the right track, Jew.." Cartman mumbled, smothering a rag with chloroform. How the fuck did he manage to buy that? "Dream of me, Khal," He murmured demoniacally before pouncing at me. This time, I had no free limbs to protect myself. So the chloroform took effect a lot quicker, and pretty soon, I drifted back into that empty nothingness.

POV~ Cartman

"Dream of me, Khal," I murmured, jumping on the helpless little Jew. His eyes widened with fear and then slowly drifted shut; the chloroform hadn't failed me yet. I made a mental note to thank Dr. Mephesto for it. I grinned, kicking the fucker in his face. By the time I was through with him, there wouldn't be a single area on his body that wasn't bruised. He was going to get what he deserved. Nobody screwed me over as much as he did and got away with it. Nobody.

I whipped out my cell phone, pressing the number _6. _Dialing my partner in crime. It rang once before his tiny voice answered:

"Cartman?"

"Ike," I breathed. "Is your mom all set? Did you drug her?"I asked the Canadian. This had to go exactly how I planned it.

"Just finished injecting thefentanyl," Ike laughed. I nodded.

"Good. Is the key in her stomach?" I had to make sure. Canadians fucked up simple instructions all the time.

"Yes, dude. Everything's set for those fuckheads." Ike's Canadian accent was getting on my nerves, but I had to endure listening to it. Just for now.

"Great, thank you, Ike," I spoke, letting sappy sincerity seep into my voice. Without this kid, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off. What was he? Twelve? This kid was twelve years old and already helping me kill his brother. What a great kid. After this, I had to enlighten him on how great Hitler and Mel Gibson were.

"Don't mention it, Cartman. So uh, do I get my pay yet?" Of course. All Jews were the same. Greedy as fuck. I guess I couldn't blame him, those koshie parents of his had spoiled his mind just by making him Jewish. It wasn't HIS fault.

"All in good time, kid. After your fuck of a brother is disposed of," I laughed. Ike agreed.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks loads, Cartman. Without you, I wouldn't be getting rid of my bitch mom and becoming an only child. I have to go, though. Love you grandma!" I received a dial tone. Ah, the grandmother thing. We had come up with a code. If anybody walked in the room, you call the other your grandma. Ike's idea. I shook my head and smiled. Kyle was knocked out cold, so this would be the best time to set up.

I picked up the Jew and carried him down to the basement. There was a giant contraption that I could hook him up to, that would restrain him completely. I would be able to torture him and he wouldn't be able to move. Completely helpless! The camera and tape were all set up, so now all I had to do was strap the kike in. I was loving this plan.

POV~ Stan

"Er.. Butters, p-please get off of me," Kenny whispered, biting his lip. Oh GOD, I did NOT need to know what that was about. I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood up.

"Hey, you two, lets get out of here. We have our clue," I insisted.

"Really, Stan? Y-you, uh, figured out what it meant? Gee wiz, tell us!" Butters hopped up as well, leaving Kenny sitting on the floor, attempting to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Ugh, Kenny, control that thing in your pants," I complained, and Kenny grinned.

"Hey, I can't help it that my sexy little Buttercup has the cutest butt to pound," the blond giggled. Eh, that was SO not true. Kyle's was better.

"The fuck, Kyle's ass is the hottest," I argued. Kenny raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna bet, Stan?" he stood up, about to get all up in my face-

"FELLAS! J-jesus! Nobody cares w-who's.. ass is the cutest!" Butters interrupted, calming both Kenny and I down. "So what does this gosh-darnit clue mean?"

"We just have to go to Kyle's mom, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. Both Kenny and Butters nodded in agreement. I looked down at the note that was in my hand. _"P.s. __You should probably set your watch as a __timer. You'll want to be aware when 48 hours is up." _It said.

"Uh, guys, does anybody have a watch?" I asked, doubtfully. I knew I didn't, 'cause I just don't wear watches. And Kenny probably didn't, considering he was way too poor to afford one. My only hope was Butters.

"Ooh! I do, Stan! It's my new Hello-Kitty watch! It has a special feature where ya can s-set a timer and when time's up, it meows! Neat-o, huh?" Butters beamed, holding out his wrist. There, on his hand, was a gay little plastic watch that had hello-kitty's face all over it. Great. Now, when 48 hours were up, and if Kyle wasn't saved, I'd be informed by a faggy little watch going "meow". Fantastic.

"I.. I guess that'll work," Kenny laughed, sharing a glance with me. He could tell I wasn't pleased.

"Uh, okay. So how long has it been since you found me in the library?" I asked the blond.

"Er.. around an hour, or so?" he guessed.

"Okay, Butters, set the timer for 47 hours," I ordered. He obeyed, and pressed the buttons on his watch. "Now, we go find Kyle's mom."

POV~Kyle

My eyes fluttered open to absolute darkness. I could tell there was something off about this whole thing, because my arms and legs were being shackled. I couldn't move my limbs, _at all. _I started shaking and squirming, which caused the chains to jingle. "H-hello?" I screamed. I could hear my voice echo and it sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. "HELLO? Anybody?" I shrieked, this must have been part of Cartman's torture. Oh god. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was coming next.

I had to get out of here. I started flailing uncontrollably when I realized: I was completely fucking naked. Oh god, oh god, oh god. This was like a sex-rape fantasy gone wrong. "ANYBODY! HELP ME!" and the thing that made it a hundred times worse was, I could hear Cartman laughing.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid Jew," he taunted, and suddenly a light flickered on. It was dim, but still light. "Squirm all you want, really, it makes for a better video,"

"V-video?" I gasped.

"Of course, Khal. Wave to Stan! 'Hi Stanny!'" he mimicked my voice. I was in an absolute state of horror. There, not fifteen feet in front of whatever torture contraption I was hooked up to, was a video camera. It was recording.

"Oh my god. CARTMAN! Turn that off!" I shrieked, absolutely mortified. "I don't care what you do to me, just don't make him watch it!" I sobbed.

He laughed. "But then, how would this be any fun, kike? There would be no point in this if Marsh wasn't going to watch it. To make him endureee it." He teased. And I knew, as Cartman sauntered forward, _something terrible was about to happen to me. _

POV~Stan

I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as we pulled into the Broflovski's driveway. It was only just getting dark and all of the lights in the home were off.

"Guys.." I muttered, hopping out of the car. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"C'mon, Stan, this was your idea. And do you want to save Kyle, or not?" Kenny asked.

I gulped, and nodded, making my way over to the dark green house. Butters and Kenny followed right behind me. I walked up the porch steps slowly, and knocked on the door. It creaked open. I shut my eyes, and shook my head. This was just like a horror movie.

Kenny put a hand on my shoulder and walked ahead of me. We had all been to Kyle's house so many times, we even knew where the light-switches were. Kenny flicked on the light and Butters almost fainted into my arms after we laid eyes on the body.

"Oh my GOD!" Kenny shrieked, and he sounded like a little girl. I covered my mouth, feeling nauseous. Yep. I barfed all over the Broflovski's carpet. There, in the center of the floor, was Kyle's Mom's body. Fully nude.

Butters managed to mumble two words before he fainted, hitting his head off the coffee table: "Aw, hamburgers."

I was about to haul ass out of that house when Kenny pointed out something, "Hey, there's a note.. and a knife," what?

I took a closer look, trying to avoid seeing anything I didn't exactly want to see. There, next to Sheila's left arm, was a note. I picked it up, because Kenny was attending to a passed out Butters. In a different handwriting then the others, the note read:

_To Stan, Kenny, and Butters-_

_You want to save Kyle SOOO badly, don't you?_

_Well, I'll tell you what. The only way you can_

_even come close to saving him is if you take that _

_knife, and cut my mom open. There's a key inside _

_her stomach. The key opens a box, that you can find_

_at Starks Pond. Please, leave a mess for my dad_

_to clean up. Mutilate that bitch._

_~Ike._

"Oh my god, IKE?" I shouted, grabbing Kenny's attention.

"Huh? Ike?" he asked, taking the note. His eyes widened after reading it. "Holy shit, dude. I-I'm not cutting Sheila open. I'm not touching her," he shuddered. Well, fuck! I didn't want to do it either, but if I had to in order to save Kyle...

I bent down next to Mrs. Broflovski's body. I whispered an "I'm sorry" before picking up the knife. I was just about to bring the blade down on her fat stomach, when her eyes shot open. She saw me, holding the knife above my head, about to bring it down and cut her open. I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked. I couldn't even say anything to Kenny, who was looking away saying "lalalala". There was so much fear in her eyes, and I realized she had been drugged, paralyzed.. I didn't want to be responsible for her death.. but I HAD to save Kyle. I couldn't wait for her to shit the goddamn key out.

I brought the knife down quickly, feeling a splash of warm blood across my face. I winced, brought the knife back up again, and stabbed her. Repeatedly.. Until finally, after digging through her intestines, I found her stomach. Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I puke about ten times before I could locate the key. There was blood covering my hands, and I couldn't even imagine how much pain I just inflicted upon that poor woman. The person that brought the love of my life into resistance. I hated myself, but knew it was what had to be done.

"Kenny, I have the key."

"Huh? Okay, good, lets go. Grab the note," he said, pointing behind him. He didn't risk a glance at the bloody mess. He would've puked too. He picked up Butters, and I picked up the note, and we left, heading for Starks Pond. Fuck, if this was just the beginning of the 48 hours of torture, I didn't want to know what was next.

**A/N: FUCK! Sorry, guys! :( I didn't put any delicious Kyman rape in here yet, that's because it was getting sooo long and boring-ish. :/ SORRY D: But guess what, my darlings? I am going to keep writing :D I am going to post this, and then write chapter 5. Because I did promise you some rape. Sorry if it was a disappointment. But, I guess since I DID promise, I'll make the rape extra worse. How's that sound? I love you guys. Review! =) (Chapter five will be posted later today).**

**~Heron**


	5. The Absolute Lowest

**A/N: **WARNING** This contains rape :D Don't like it, don't read it. Don't blame me 'cause you're too stupid to hit the back button. **

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 5: The Absolute Lowest

POV~Kenny

Butters was still knocked out in the back seat. Poor Butters, this must have been so much for him to take in. I mean, I probably would have fainted too if I saw Sheila Broflovski's fat, naked body for the first time.. But the thing is, that wasn't my first time seeing it. Stan was sitting in the passenger seat, covered in blood and holding a key in his finger tips. I was scooted as far away from him as I could be, and the windows were rolled down. Despite me dying all the time, I hated blood. The smell, touch, or taste of it really made me nauseous. Yuck.

We were on our way to Stark's Pond, where Cartman supposedly had a box with a clue inside. My question was: How the fuck did he have all of this time to torture Kyle, set all of the clues, and then kill Kyle? I would never have been able to work this evil plan out, none-the-less follow through with it. God Damn that fat ass was clever. Demented and evil, but clever.

I pulled up to the pond and snapped Stan out of his little trance. He was shaking. Fucking, A man! I would be too if I had to stab a fat naked Jewish woman and fish a key out of her intestines. Fuck that shit. "C'mon Stan, we're here," I muttered, and we hopped out of the car.

"W-w-w-wait, grab B-b-b-b-butters," he stuttered. Damn, he had really been scarred, huh?

I opened the door and pulled Butters out. He was so light, cute little thing. I carried him over to the edge of the pond and set him down. Stan started pointing and jumping up and down like he was insane.

"What the fuck, Stan?" I hissed.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-box," he pointed, and when I looked, I could see a little brown box in the middle of the pond. Oh, SHIT. It was in the very center. If any of us were to walk out there, the ice would break. And we'd fall through. And DIE. This was NOT good. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

"It's waay out there, huh?" I asked. Stan nodded; he was still covered in blood. Poor guy.

"W-w-we'd both fall through i-i-i-i-i-i-if we went out there," he mumbled, trying to think... Oh fuck no, if he was about to say what I thought he was about to say-

"What if Butters w-w-went out th-"

"No."

"Kenny, it might be our only chance. Y-y-you know we're both to heavy. Butters might m-m-m-make it," Stan prompted.

"I don't care," I was NOT letting my little Buttercup walk out in the middle of a iced-over pond to try and get a box. There was NO way in Hell I'd ever let that happen. It was too risky. If anything happened to him..

"Kenny, please," Stan begged. I could see the pain in his eyes. He knew how much I would hate him if anything happened to Butters, and I could see how much he'd hate me if anything happened to Kyle because I wouldn't let Butters get the box. So if anything happened, it was kind of a lose-lose situation. I took a deep breath.

"Stan, if anything happens to Butters, I am going to kill you." I said, one-hundred percent serious. I couldn't believe I was about to let my defenseless little baby go out and risk his life. I felt so horrible. Stan and I woke Butters up after a few minutes of splashing water from the melted ice in his face.

"They're.. all lop-sided. And did you see her BUSH?" Butters screamed. Oh god, he was still scared over Sheila. I couldn't make him do this... I just couldn't. But STAN could.

"Butters, you see that box way out there on the ice?" Stan said. I held back a tear.

"Uh, uh, yeah Stan. What about it? It's pretty far out there. It'd be dangerous for anybody to..."

POV~Butters

AH! Those huge boobies! And that.. what in the devil WAS that? Oh Sweet Jesus, it was her bush. I couldn't handle it. I fell to the ground. And everything went black. Awh Hamburgers.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Mrs. Broflovski's bush. I screamed "They're.. all lopsided. And did you see her BUSH?" but then I saw my Ken's face. Oh Kenny. He was the gosh darndest most handsome thing I'd ever lay my eyes on. I loved Kenny. So nice, and always giving me kisses, oh Kenny. Gee wiz you're amazing. I looked up into his sapphire-blue eyes.

They looked all sad, like someone had hurt him. Awh, Ken. Wondered what was wrong with him-

"Butters, you see that box way out there on the ice?" Stan asked, interrupting my thoughts. I ripped my eyes away from Kenny and looked out on the ice. I DID see a tiny little box wayyy out there.

"Uh, uh, yeah Stan. What about it? It's pretty far out there. It'd be dangerous for anybody to..." I drifted off.

"Oh Buttercup!" Ken sobbed into my shoulder. What in the sam-heck? Why was Kenny acting like a good-for-nothin' girl?

"Butters, we need that box," Stan said.

"Well, uh, just what-what do ya need it for, Stan?" I stammered. Awh, I hated my stupid speech impairment. I always stumbled over my words like I had no clue what was goin' on.

"It has a clue, Butters.. And Kenny and I can't walk out there, we'd fall through."

"Oh, I uh, I see. Wait, WHAT?" Awh NUTS. They were gonna make me go out there on that dangerous ice and get the box, weren't they? "Ken, I don't want to go out there," I sobbed.

I felt a pair of ice-cold lips against mine, and I knew that Kenny had made up his mind. He was gonna make me go out on that ice. I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair. I didn't know why, that's what he always did to me. But it made me feel safe, like my brave ol' Ken would never let anything happen to me. He pulled his lips away and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Buttercup, I want you to be brave, and go get us that box. But be careful, super careful, do you understand?" Kenny said, and I knew he was being serious. Kenny would never let nothin' hurt me.

"Y-yes sir!" I stood up and took my very first step out onto the ice. I walked real slow, 'cause I didn't want to fall in. I just kept staring down at my feet and walked real slow until finally, I made it all the way out to the box! I picked it up. "Kenny, Stan! I g-got the box!" I looked around to see Kenny beaming at me. Awh Ken. He's so hot when he smiles.

I made my way back, real slow like before, and finally I was back in the arms of my boyfriend.

"You were so brave," Kenny sniffled into my shoulder.

"I-I love you, Ken," I cried.

"I love you too, Buttercup!"

"Psh, get a room," Stan complained. Ken and I smooched real quick and then giggled. "Alright, now, let's open that box!"

POV~Cartman

I started panting heavily as I pulled my pants back on. That dirty little Jew-fag seriously knew how to take it in the ass. I looked at his unconscious figure, just dangling there in the chains, and grinned. "That's only the beginning of what you're going to endure, you worthless fuck," I laughed. I had fucked that Jew so hard until he finally passed out from exhaustion. He was crying and screaming by the end of it. How I enjoyed watching his pathetic figure squirm for help. He actually yelled, "STOP IT AND JUST KILL ME! I'D RATHER DIE," and that's what made it the most fun.

"Fucking Jew," now it was time to take this recording over to Stark's Pond. I imagined by now, Marsh and his side-kicks: Pussy Boy Wonder and Captain Fag were already on their way over to the pond. Good thing I wasn't far from it. I put the tape in the box, and locked it with the spare key I had. Then I whipped out my cell phone, and hit _6. _Again, it rang once before Ike picked up.

"They have the key, they just left for Stark's."

"Ike, I'm going to need you to take the box out to the center of the pond," I spoke, and the Canadian paused before he replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" his voice shook.

"Yeah, but do you want your Goddamn brother dead or not?" I shouted.

"Okay, I guess, I'll be right over." and the dial tone rang in my ears. Not five minutes later did I hear Ike using the secret knock on the door. I let him in and gave him the box.

"The note is also in there, so just set it in the center of the lake and get back over here, okay?" I ordered. Sure enough, Ike obeyed and walked over to the pond. I could actually see him walk out onto the ice. My plan was working out perfectly.

POV~ Ike

"The note is also in there, so just set it in the center of the lake and get back over here, okay?" Cartman demanded. I nodded and took the box out to the pond. I was kind of half afraid of the ice cracking, but I was determined to get this show on the road. So I quickly but cautiously carried the box and placed it in the center of the ice-covered pond. That's when I heard the car engine. They were pulling up to the lake.

"Fuck!" I shouted. I looked over at Cartman (from a distance) and he motioned for me to dive into the trees. I ran and jumped, and made it just as Kenny hopped out of the car. "Phew," I sighed, relieved that nobody had seen me. I could barely hear Stan and Kenny talking, but I assumed it was about how to get the box. What was in that box anyways? Well whatever. Who really cared? As long as Kyle died, I was chill with what ever happened. He fucking deserved to die after what he did to me. I can't believe his stupid friends were actually trying to save him. There was no doubt in my mind that Cartman was going to dispose of my fag brother, otherwise I wouldn't be helping this fat ass.

I heard some crying from the other side of the pond, and looked up to see Kenny and Fag # 2 getting it on. GREAAAT. Fucking disgusting. And wasn't that other blond passed out? I guessed I didn't know as much about the plan as I thought I did. But I knew it well enough to do my jobs. Just then, the faggot (whose name I forgot) starting walking out onto the ice. I was prepared to watch him fall through and drown, like they all deserved. But he managed to grab the box and make it back over. I had to give him props, I didn't think anybody heavier than me could've done that. But then again, he was totally tiny. So anyways, I guessed it was a good thing he got the box?

And then they opened the box, and read the note.

POV~Stan

I took the blood-covered key and inserted it into the box's keyhole. And the box clicked open. Inside, there was a tape and a note (haha) _taped _onto it. I picked up the note and recognized it to be written in Cartman's handwriting.

"What does it say?" Kenny asked, concerned.

"I dunno, let me read it." It read:

"_Wow, I'm surprised one of you pussies_

_actually manned up and got the key out of _

_that bitch's stomach. Kudos to you. So_

_you fuckers are probably wondering why_

_there's a tape in this box. Well let's just_

_say, it contains information essential for you_

_to find Kyle. So I suggest you watch it ALL the way_

_through. No matter how unbearable it is. If you_

_want to save that worthless piece of Hebrew, you_

_will watch that disturbing video all the way through._

_Good luck, You'll need it. _

_~EC_

_PS- check your watch. It should read 45 hours left."_

I read it aloud for Butters and Kenny to hear.

"What the fuck could be so gruesome we couldn't sit through watching it?" Kenny laughed.

"Oh, I can think of a few things..." I frowned, slightly worried about what we would find on this tape.

"Well, uh, f-fellas, where are we gonna watch the v-video?" Butters asked. He DID have a valid point. Nobody in South Park had VCR's anymore. And I bet Cartman was banking on that.

"Fuck.." Kenny muttered, while I tried to think of anybody who MIGHT have a VCR. The only person that came to mind was Craig. Because he's a lame ass like that. "Who would have a VCR?"

"Um, Craig? Maybe?" I suggested. Kenny glared at me. Oh yeah, I didn't think he wanted to go anywhere near Craig, the same Craig who had given his boyfriend a black eye. Shit. "Kenny, sorry, I know you're kinda pissed at him, but I really think he has one. I swear he does. And.. it could be our only chance!"

Kenny reluctantly agreed to going to Craig's. "But I swear, if he does anything to piss me off, I am going to bash his fucking teeth in," the blond stated. I made a mental note to never piss Kenny off ever again. The dude was scary violent.

So we all got into the car and drove to Craig's house. Of course I wasn't driving, I was still too shaken up about practically murdering my boy friend's mother. But I thought, maybe it wasn't for no reason. I thought Kyle's mom would rather have her son live than her, I dunno. Maybe it's because I wanted to feel a little less guilty. Well, Mrs. Broflovski, it was for a good cause. Sorry.

That's when we pulled into Craig's driveway. I hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, tape in one hand, the other pounding on the door like I was crazy. Kenny and Butters were just getting out of the car when Craig opened the door, Tweek at his right.

"The fuck, Marsh?" Craig Tucker spit at me. I just now realized how much I hated this kid. "It's like, ten pm. What do you want?" he asked, flipping me the bird. Thanks Craig, real nice way to greet somebody. Though I didn't take it personally, this dude gave everybody the finger. No biggy.

"Do you have a VCR?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah," just as I thought- lame ass. "Why? Want to watch your ancient porn on my tv?" Craig laughed, and Tweek giggled, twitching like usual.

"It's kind of an emergancy. You see, Kyle has been kidnapped by our 'dear' friend Cartman, and he's going to kill him if we don't find him in time. And we can't find him unless we watch this tape, so if you will?" I rushed out and pushed past him. Kenny and Butters followed in behind me, and I shoved the tape into the VCR. I prepared myself for the worst as it started.

The screen was pitch black, and all you could really hear was the movement of chains or metal or whatever. I felt Craig and Tweek take a seat next to me, Kenny, and Butters on the couch. And then it _really _started.

"H-hello?" you could hear a small voice. It sounded like Kyle. KYLE! "HELLO? Anybody?" his voice echoed. I was so absolutely heartbroken by hearing him shriek like that. It made me fear for what I was about to see or hear on this video. More chains started to jingle and I was literally digging my nails into Kenny's shoulder. "ANYBODY! HELP ME!" Kyle screamed. I want to help, Kyle. I want to get you out of this mess! I'm so sorry this happened to you. Oh god. What I heard next made me want to turn the VCR off. I heard Cartman's evil laughter bounce off the walls.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid Jew," he taunted, and suddenly a light flickered on. And it revealed Kyle to be naked, and shackled to this contraption. Oh god. No. NO! "Squirm all you want, really, it makes for a better video," the fat ass said.

"V-video?" Kyle gasped. Oh no, no, no! NO!

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" Craig questioned, about to turn the tv off. Kenny stopped him.

"Of course, Khal. Wave to Stan! 'Hi Stanny!'" Oh god oh god oh god. Shit. Cartman, you evil bastard. This was the absolute lowest anybody had ever gone. I wanted to cover my eyes. But I couldn't, I had to watch the entire thing in order to find the clue to save him.

"Oh my god. CARTMAN! Turn that off!" Kyle shrieked, sounding absolutely mortified. "I don't care what you do to me, just don't make him watch it!" he sobbed. Oh damn it, Kyle. I have to. I'm so sorry for what ever that fat fuck did to you. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Butters patted my shoulder and I continued watching.

He laughed. "But then, how would this be any fun, kike? There would be no point in this if Marsh wasn't going to watch it. To make him endureee it." He teased. And I knew, as Cartman sauntered forward, _something terrible was about to happen to my boyfriend._

Cartman appeared on screen, completely naked as well. It was worse than Sheila.

"Aw-Awhhhhh," Craig complained, covering his eyes. "Whatever porno you two make, keep it the fuck out of my house, you sick-"

"CRAIG SHUT UP!" Kenny shouted, and kicked him in the balls. Ah, I knew Kenny wasn't lying. I tuned out the sound of their fighting and kept on watching as Cartman walked over to Kyle, and got behind him. Kyle had given up struggling. He looked defeated. I couldn't stand to see Kyle like that. I had to help him fast, but I couldn't do a goddamn thing until the fucking video was done!

Cartman grabbed Kyle's hair, and to my absolute horror, started thrusting into him. Kyle started whimpering, defenseless.

"N-no!" Kyle squealed, an expression of total agony and torture on his face. Tears were streaming out of my eyes by then, and I couldn't stand to watch it.

"Kyle," I whispered, reaching out to the T.v.

"Jew, you'll take it! You and me are gonna have some fun, you fucker!" Cartman screamed, repeatedly thrusting his manhood into Kyle. I winced in pain each time Kyle did, but knew that his pain was probably a hundred times worse.

"Please, C-catman, STOP! PLEASE!" he begged, tears were streaming out of his eyes, as well.

"Fuck no, you'll take it and you'll like it. Enjoy it, Khal. Like the fag you are," fat ass shouted, grabbing Kyle's waist. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going to do next. Cartman started thrusting into Kyle harder than I'd seen anybody do before. He shoved himself into Kyle's entrance forcefully, and at the same time, pulled the red-head's waist closer to him. Kyle started screaming in pain.

"THAT'S RIGHT JEW, YOU FUCKING KIKE. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU PATHETIC, DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!" Cartman screamed, probably enjoying each second of this torture. To everybody else, it was painful to watch. I felt like dying. A piece of me had just, died, seeing this. I broke a little on the inside. Cartman came out from behind Kyle, and stood in front of him instead. He pulled a lever on the contraption Kyle was hooked up to, and it lowered him. Now, Kyle was in the position to Give Cartman a blow job. Oh, god. NO!

Kyle shut his mouth tight, refusing to. But Cartman forced his member into Kyle's mouth, making him squeal in pain. Kyle was taking the full length into his mouth, and seemed to be choking on it. This was by far the ABSOLUTE LOWEST Cartman had ever gone. I couldn't even understand why anybody would want to do this. I was sobbing, watching as the fat, insane fuck continued to defile my boyfriend. I watched in horror. That's all I could do. I didn't know where Kyle was, or if he was even still alive. All I could do was watch...and pray. Goddamn it.

After Cartman was satisfied with his blow job, he continued to pound him in the ass again. Kyle whimpered, but he because was so worn out, exhausted and tired- they weren't as loud. I noticed a few bruises forming on his ribs, and his face, and I only wanted one thing in the world at the moment: For Kyle to be safe. To be out of harm's reach by that fucking insane Eric Cartman. I felt the longing need to save him, unsure if I would be able to after seeing what Cartman was capable of.

And then Kyle shrieked out words that made me cringe. "STOP IT AND JUST KILL ME! I'D RATHER DIE!" Cartman just laughed.

"But then you'd be at peace! I am going to kill you slowly and painfully, Jew!" he yelled. "You'll see," he muttered, and Kyle went limp. Had he passed out? Oh my god. Cartman had raped Kyle to the point where he passed out. I wanted to die. I couldn't believe what Kyle had to endure. And then the tape cut off. Everybody in the room was silent for a moment before Butters threw up and Tweek ran out, screaming. Every thing was blurry. I had been focusing on the television for so long that everything around me just, faded out.

"That's it?" Kenny shouted, falling to his knees. "WE JUST WATCHED AN HOUR OF TORTURE AND RAPE, AND THERE WASN'T A CLUE? Fuck!" he threw his hands up.

I collapsed and started sobbing, bawling my fucking eyes out. I screamed for him. "KYLE! OH GOD KYLE I'M SO SORRY!" I probably looked pathetic. I felt pathetic.

"W-wait? You guys didn't get the clue?" Craig asked.

"Huh? What clue?" Kenny questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"There was a sign in the background that said 'South Park Graveyard'. It was like, behind.. K-Kyle," Craig informed us.

"The graveyard? There was a sign?"

"Yeah!" Craig insisted.

"Well, Stan, Buttercup, let's g-go to the graveyard, then," Kenny suggested.

"K-kenny, I'm too tired, ya know? I d-don't think I can handle any more of this without catching some z's," Butters yawned. Great. Now we were falling asleep? Well, actually, sleep didn't sound that bad right now. I could escape from all of this, if just for a few hours. Even though I didn't want to lose any time on finding Kyle, I was growing too tired to do anything. Watching that video had seriously exhausted me. Don't worry, Kyle. We're coming for you.

I yawned and shut my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.. A dreamless sleep.. No dreams that night, just nightmares.

**A/N: Fuck fuck fuck fuck. EW, I totally ruined it. That rape was absolutely terrible. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. D: FUCK. Oh well, the whole chaptered sucked.. review anyways?**

**~Heron**


	6. Ike's Motive

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of detail/ shitty factor of the rape scene in chapter 5. This chapter will contain gruesome violence and torture, but no rape.. because I suck at writing it.**

**Lol. ^-^ Hope you enjoy!**

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 6: Ike's Motive

POV~Ike

After Stan, Kenny, and whatever the fuck his name was drove off, I crossed slowly back over the pond and to Cartman's hideout.

"Well done, Ike," he complimented, letting me inside. I smiled and replied,

"Yeah, thanks.. Where IS Kyle?" I had my mind set on one thing and one thing only. Most people wouldn't think that I would have a really good reason for wanting to kill my brother, but that was wrong. I had a _very _good reason.

"He's in the basement, why? You wanna chance at torturing him?" Cartman asked, grinning. I nodded, jaw clenched. "Be my guest," he said while opening the door to the basement. I stomped down the stairs, into complete darkness. There was a dripping sound in the distance, and it gave the whole situation a really eerie feeling.

_Drip, drip, drip. _

I groped at the walls until I finally found the light switch, and I flicked it on. "Kyle..." I mumbled, looking for my brother. Then, I saw him. No more than twenty feet away, hooked up to some giant machine thing, completely naked, was Kyle. Unconscious and lifeless looking. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was dead. The only thing that gave it away was the slight rise and fall of his chest. "Kyle," I said loudly, walking over to him. The monster. The killer.. He killed her.

I had to stand up on my tippy toes to be able to punch him in the nose. I could feel it crack underneath my knuckles, and saw the crimson fluid start dripping down his nostril and spill over onto his lip. It felt so good to hurt him, to try and thrust onto him the realization of how much pain he had caused Audrey. I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, and felt him wince in his sleep. He needed to hurt more. He needed to pay for what he did. I couldn't just stand here and merely hurt him, I had to make him feel true pain, and regret. Memories of Audrey filled my mind, and all of the anger and sadness boiled over. I couldn't take it.

Before me, completely helpless, was the person I hated with every fiber in my being. I wanted him dead with a firey passion that burned deep within my soul. And he was helpless, in a completely defenseless state. My anger overtook me, and I pulled a pocket knife out of my sweat-shirt's pocket. It was brand new, and hadn't been used on anything yet. It would be perfect to have it's first use be on somebody that I hated. Kyle. I sauntered forward, blade in hand, ready to spill my brother's blood.

_Flashback_

_ Audrey leaned in, wrapping her hands around my waist. Whoa, was she about to kiss me? We were only eleven. Oh well, who gives a shit? We'd been dating for two years. And we loved each other. Yeah, imagine that. Love at my age. It's really unlikely to find somebody that you want to spend the rest of your life with before you've even experienced life. But Audrey.. Audrey was so beautiful, and perfect. Her personality was so unique, and she was so nice. I loved her, and she loved me back, despite my flaws. She made me happy, and gave me life. My world revolved around her. She was the meaning for my existence. Yes, at age eleven. _

_ "Ike," she murmured, looking me in the eye. Oh god, her eyes were so pretty. So deep, and brown, and mesmerizing.. I could get lost in them. "Ike, I know we're really young.. but I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Audrey," I __gushed, running my hand through her dark hair. She giggled. Ah, her giggle was so adorable. There was nothing else to be said. Audrey __lifted __my__ face to meet h__ers__ and __ou__r lips grazed gently, if only for the briefest of seconds. __It left a tingling feeling on my lips, leaving them trembling. I wanted to KISS her. Then, in almost a singular swift movement, our wet, hot mouths __collided, and our lips melded together. Audrey bit down on my bottom lip, and let her tongue slide into my mouth. __Her lips... oh damn they were soft. The tips of our tongues tapped together before swirling around in a playful twirling dance. It was amazing. And only too soon, the kiss was over. _

_ Audrey parted our lips, and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around the back of her neck, and let her rest her head on my shoulder. "Ike," she mumbled, nuzzling herself into my neck. I shivered, but not from the cold of the snow falling around us, or from the chilly breeze that made my teeth rattle, but from the feeling of her arms around me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. If this wasn't love, what was it? I reached down and grabbed her hand, playfully swinging it back and forth. She looked up into my eyes and smiled, and we continued walking down the side walk. It was really cold, considering it was __a dark, __December __evening __in Colorado, and it was snowing like a bitch._

_ The flurries of snow in the wind hit my face, stinging bitterly. __I felt Audrey shiver, and grasp my hand tighter. "I-I'm cold," she whispered. Not even our body warmth was keeping each other warm __enough. I looked around for a bench to sit down on, and saw one across the road. _

_ "C'mon, let's go sit over there," I pointed. We started making our way across the slippery, icy road when bright headlights started shining on us. Oh crap, a car was coming. "H-hury, there's a car," I insisted. We started walking faster trying to get out of the car's way. They were swerving like crazy, and not just because of the ice, I thought. It looked like a bunch of drunk teenagers were driving, and that was not good. I didn't want to get in an accident. Audrey kept slipping on the ice, and then she fell really hard, hurting her ankle. _

_ "Ow!" she shrieked, struggling to get up. She was still sitting in the middle of the road, and the car was nearing. I slipped trying to help her up, and fell off of the road and into a snow bank. Audrey was skidding on the ice, freaking out, and I felt a horrible, sickening feeling in my stomach. "IKE! Help me!" she shouted, slipping and hitting her head on the ice. I wanted to shout out to her, but no words were able to come out of my mouth, (which had suddenly gone very dry). I watched in horror as the car didn't slow down, didn't see Au__d__rey laying in the middle of the road. I panicked._

_ I stood up, and attempted to jump out in front of the car before it hit her. But I fell, unable to get up. I had definitely done something to my leg. All I could see as I reached out for Au__d__rey, was a tire run straight over her head, squishing it like a pea. __And it was just that. It popped her skull, and spewed blood and brains everywhere. When the back tire had finished running over her lifeless body, there was nothing above the neck. It was just.. gone, cut cleanly off. The face I had looked at so many times, the eyes I had gotten lost in time and time again, the lips I had just kissed.. gone. There was nothing left of Au__d__rey's head. (Unless you count the mutilated, scattered pieces of her brain.) The car stopped, about ten feet in front of Aubrey's body. And to my horror, I saw none other than my brother, Kyle, step out of the drivers door. Stan, Kenny, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, Craig, and Tweek hopped out of the car as well.  
>I lay there in the snow, staring at my girlfriend's bloody, decapitated body. I just stared at it, unwilling to believe that what had happened actually happened. I was too shocked to let anything process, and just let the tears fall as I looked at the brain covered tire. My eyes burned, scarred by witnessing what I had just seen. "Au<em>_d__rey.." I whispered. _

_3d Person POV~_

_"__Nice going, Kyle!" Bebe shrieked, staring at Aubrey's lifeless figure. Stan puked, vomiting all over the already growing puddle of blood. Butters, Tweek, and Wendy all started shaking uncontrollably, hiding their eyes from the horrible bloody mess. Kyle stood there, staring wide-eyed at the girl's dead body. He recognized those mittens..._

_ "Kyle! What the hell are we going to do?" Kenny shouted, pointing at the body. Kyle started shaking his head while Craig ran over and slapped him._

_ "Hey ass hole, YOU were driving! What the fuck are we supposed to do? This is YOUR fault!" Craig screamed, his voice shaking. _

_ "That's my brother's girlfriend," Kyle stated, realization seeping into his voice. The mittens. He had seen them just before Ike left with his girlfriend to go to Sizzler's. He had just killed his brother's __girlfriend. _

_ "W-what?" Stan gasped. "Oh my god, is that Audrey?" everybody remained silent, staring at the body._

_ "GAH! I say BAIL! Ngh!" Tweek shouted, twitching more than the usual. Everybody agreed, and hopped back into the car._

_ "You do know this qualifies as a hit an run, right Ky?" Kenny asked, voice shaking._

_ "I don't care. I'm not taking the blame for this," the read head muttered, starting the engine. They drove away, leaving a sobbing Ike and a dead Audrey laying in the middle of the road. They left to go dispose of evidence that they had hit the poor girl. Ike, with a shaky leg, hobbled over to Audrey's lifeless form. _

_ "NO!" he shrieked, falling to his knees. "KYLE COME BACK HERE! CALL THE POLICE!" the Canadian demanded, squirming pathetically on the ice. "This can't be happening.. No." _

_ The boy yelled out, his voice cracking, "KYLE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING HER! YOU COWARD! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! YOU'LL WISH YOU COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK!" _

_End of Flashback._

POV~Ike

I gripped the knife tightly in my hand as I dragged it across Kyle's wrist. More blood started spewing out, dripping down his hands and to the tips of his fingers. I loved seeing him bleed. I wished I could pull out his veins and wear them as a necklace. Ever since that night a year ago, when Audrey had been killed, I swore I would Kill my brother, make him regret the pain he caused me. I had been very scarred emotionally, and mentally by what I witnessed that night, and nobody believed me that Kyle had hit her. Not a single sole. I started laughing as I continued to slice parts of Kyle's body. His wrists, his ankles, his face, his neck. He was bleeding out slowly, his iron smelling blood dripping to the floor. That's when Cartman came down.

"Ike! You can't just let him bleed out, he might die!" the fat-ass warned, locating a cloth.

"But I want him to die," I said through gritted teeth.

"But we have to torture him some more, first," he chuckled, dabbing at Kyle's wounds. I liked the sound of that.

"Go on," I mused.

"I have these exacto knives. We can cut words into him, and then soak him in salt water."

I nodded, and grinned evilly as I took an exacto knife from Cartman. Both of us continued slicing words into his skin, careful not to make him bleed heavily. I started etching the words "Fag, Scum, Liar, Monster, Killer, Evil, Worthless" onto his back. Cartman wrote "Fag, Dirty, Jew rat, Pathetic, Kike, Piece of shit, deserves to die, fucking evil, disgusting, baby eating jew fag, soulless ginger," all over his stomach. Damn. We both wanted him dead... It wasn't until now I had to ask why Cartman wanted Kyle dead so badly, probably as badly as I wanted.

"Uh, Cartman?" I asked, etching some more nasty things into Kyle's skin.

"Yes, Ike?" he asked, pausing his work.

"I was wondering why you want Kyle dead."

"I could ask you the same thing, Jew," he said, glaring at me. "But does it really matter to you? If you don't ask me, I won't ask you," he offered.

I shook my head. "I want to know," He nodded, and so I sobbed "HE KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND IN A HIT-AND-RUN ACCIDENT AND DIDN'T TAKE THE BLAME FOR IT. I WATCHED HIM KILL MY GIRLFRIEND."

Cartman looked at me with painful eyes. "He got my mom arrested for prostitution and had me sent to a foster home. And then he killed her." I gawked at him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

I felt pity for us both. "He'll pay soon enough," I assured him, a smile growing evilly on both of our faces. "Just wait,"

**A/N: Oh gawd... ROTFLOL. I'm not even awake right now. Is any of this right? I'm sleep typing. Good-night. -snore-**

**~Heron**


	7. Author's Note!

**A/N:**

** Heyyyyy! :D So I read all of your reviews, (Thanks for reviewing, darlings), and I decided to make this quick Author's Note to clear something up. **

** Okay, so, the main question that was asked was:**

**-Wow, did Kyle really kill Cartman's mom?  
>-nn, what? Kyle killed Fatass's Mom? :l <strong>

**-wait, so Kyle KILLED Liane?**

** LOL, guys! I wrote it, and posted it, so of course! Some of your reviews said stuff like:**

**-Please explain more about erics story im so lost.**

**-wait, so Kyle KILLED Liane? that sucks**

**-Kyle killed Eric´s mother and Ike´s girlfriend wuaw now I truly think that he deserves this kind of punishment he destroy two lives , he destroyed Eric´s life and Eric saved him like 4 times and he savesd hiz and his family lifes , kyle is just and giant asshole.**

**. . .That last one made me stop and think.. hmm.. Maybe Kyle deserves what he's getting? I don't know. That review actually kind of made sense.. But there's something you guys don't know yet, a dirty secret of Kyle's that will explain why he killed Liane, and why he didn't take responsibility for Audrey's death. It's going to get a HELL of a lot more complicated and interesting. So stay tuned in order to figure out KYLE'S motive. :D**

** By the way, I'm sorry for not including Stan, Kenny, or Butters in that chapter. Chapter 6 was posted mainly to explain Ike's motive, because a lot of people had been asking me to do that. This chapter isn't really a chapter at all, but just a quick little author's note... that's getting to be WAY too long. x) Okay, I should go. I'm going to try and post chapter 8 (because this counts as chapter 7) later today. But if not, then sometime soon. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It means the world to me!  
>~Heron<strong>


	8. Unbearable

**A/N:**

** PLEASE don't kill me Dx I've had writer's block for the past few weeks. It's been terrible. I've attempted writing this chapter loads of times, honestly, dearies. But I could never think of how to write what I wanted to say, or find the words to express my thoughts. It was torture, and I really apologize for not updating quicker. This chapter probably won't do much better than my attempts, but I had to update. ENJOY!  
>~Heron<strong>

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 8: Unbearable 

POV~Stan

_**Meow**__. _

_ Butters' watch sounds, and we all watch in horror as Cartman emerges from the building, carrying his lifeless body. I stop dead in my tracks, panic jolting through my body. _

_"__We're too late," Kenny screa__ms__, pu__lling at his hair, and shutting his eyes. Shock overwhelm__s__ me, __and I st__an__d frozen, staring at him. The killer of the only person I would ever love. Eric Cartman. __An evil grin plays at his features, a glare of pure satisfaction greeting my eyes. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I'm paralyzed with with fear._

_My mouth shuts and closes like a gold fish, panicked words escaping out with empty breaths. _

_ Butters sobs into Kenny's shoulder, and I glare at the blond. He looks up at me with painful eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. His lips mouth the words: "I'm sorry."_

_ "No," I say, in a shaky voice. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes. "NO!" This could not be happening. I __can't __believe what this monster was telling me, though the proof __is__ right in front of my eyes. I __can feel the world spinning, faster and faster.. and I can't take it. I'm so dizzy. I fall to my knees, shaking and panting, and vomit all over the gravel. A whimper escapes my lips, and I feel so unprepared. I know there was always a possibility we would be too late... but I never knew that failing __to save him__ would bring me this much pain. He was gone... Kyle was dead._

_ "Seems like you're a little late, you douches. I told you I would kill this kike, and I kept good on my word, didn't I?" __his voice mocks, ringing in my ears. I flinch a little as the fatass dumps Kyle's body on the ground __next to me__, obviously having no respect for the dead. It was mutilated. Scars, bruises, marks, and stab wounds cover every inch of his pale skin. Obscenities are etched into his stomach, and I swear my heart breaks as I see the expression on his inanimate face. A visage of pure and utter torment is haunting his dull, empty eyes. _

_My eyes sting, and the tears overflow; I let them fall freely, and even the warmness of them cannot change the fact that I'm shivering. I let out a howl of agony, reaching out for Kyle. I know it's my fault that he's gone. I failed. I didn't save him, and now he's dead. A sob that could shatter eardrums escape my throat and I start gasping for air. A sharp pain fills my lungs as I continue hyperventilating, calling his name._

_ "K-kyle!" I shriek, wrapping my arms around his uninhabited figure. "Kyle I'm s-sorry! I couldn't save y-y-you."_

_ "Stan, you pussy, get up and stop bawling over that fucking dead-ass Jew! He's gone, you ass hole! I killed him!" Cartman shouts, laughter erupting from his throat. He did this. He killed my boyfriend; he killed Kyle. I'm too weak to stand up. My legs would give out, and I would collapse on the gravel again. The 48 hours I spent trying to save him... all for nothing. I'm sleep deprived and on the verge of passing out, but I have enough strength to scream at him._

_ "You ASS HOLE! YOU KILLED HIM! You deserve to die! I hate you! I HATE YOU, ERIC CARTMAN!" I shout, panting after each breath I take. I absolutely despise him, that fat fuck, with every fiber in my being. I want to destroy him. He won't get away with what he did. He needs to pay for this. _

_ "Stan, get up,"Who said that? "STAN, GET THE FUCK UP NOW!"_

My eyes fluttered open, immediately being blinded by a much to bright light. When they adjusted, I saw none other than the face of Craig Tucker staring down at me with a cold glare. I sat strait up, panting and sweating like crazy.

"You okay?" Kenny asked from across the room. I was shaking. Of course I wasn't okay!

"Didja have a nightmare, Stan? 'Cause, gee wiz, I have those an awful lot. And Jesus, they're terrible," Butters sighed, sitting next to me on the couch. I nodded, biting down on my bottom lip. It was probably the worst, most real nightmare I'd ever had. I looked up into Butters' eyes, and saw that they were filled with concern. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't w-worry, Stan, we'll save Kyle before Eric hurts him," the blond promised. Determination filled me. And I knew that we could do this. We could save Kyle. We had to.  
>"Hey.. I don't mean to kill this fag fest of yours, but would you mind getting the fuck off my couch?" Craig asked, in his rude, monotone voice. I glared at him, and he glared right back. Tweek was standing in the doorway of the living room, twitching like a mother-fucker. I stiffly stood up, and Butters followed me over to where Kenny was standing. We ignored Craig and Tweek, and started talking about what we were gonna do next.<p>

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching out my back. It was all fucked up and sore; sleeping on a couch could to that to you.

Butters looked down at his watch and said, "10:22 am," I froze. We had slept in that late? How could we have wasted that much time? We had to go, and now, because we only had 33 hours left to find Kyle. I shuddered as the vivid images from my dream flashed through my mind. Yeah, we had to go, NOW.

"DUDE, let's go!" I shouted, grabbing Kenny by the hood of his parka. We had to go to the cemetery, because that's where the next clue would be. Despite the fact that I really despised Craig, I had to thank him for noticing the clue. Without him, we wouldn't have the faintest fucking idea as to where the next clue would be.

All three of us ran out of the house, and before we left, I could hear Craig shout, "Stay away from my house!" I shook my head, amused that our presence had irritated him that much. I hopped into the driver's seat of my van, and Kenny and Butters sat in the passenger seat. Yeah, you're wondering how they both managed to sit in that seat? Butters sat on Kenny's lap. I tried to hold back my chuckles, because Kenny was yet again trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

"Buttercup?" he gulped, staring down at his lap.  
>"Yeah, Ken?" the blond giggled.<p>

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have an extremely bony ass?"

POV~ Kyle

I felt the blades digging into my already bruised skin, peeling at the surface. It burned where the metal slit, and I was screaming from the stinging, unpleasant touch. _Wake up, Kyle! _I mentally shouted, forcing myself back into the world of consciousness.

"Looks like the Jew rat is awake," were the first, terrifying words to reach my half sleeping ears. And I knew immediately that those words came from Cartman. My eyes shot open, and I was face to face with the fat fuck. I felt the burning sensation in my back become worse, as the blade dug deeper into my skin. I shrieked in utter pain, flailing my arms. It was agony.

"Ike, help me get him into the tub," he laughed, and everything stopped. My mind froze. IKE? IKE WAS HERE? IKE WAS HELPING THIS ASS HOLE TORTURE ME? My twelve year old brother was.. helping my sworn enemy kill me? It was a thought my mind was unable to comprehend.

The pain that came next was pretty unimaginable, too. They both unhooked me from the contraption and carried me over to a bathtub. I would have run, but I didn't have the strength to do more than keep my eyes open. Getting penetrated in the ass for two hours by Eric Cartman could do that to you. I was confused as to what they were going to do with a bathtub, but then I smelt it. Sizzling hot salt water filled the entire tub, and I was about to be placed in it. After receiving several open wounds from exacto knives. My body might have been exhausted, but my mind was thinking of millions of ways to get out of this. Because it was going to be painful.

As they lowered me into the tub, I tried to prepare myself for the pain that was about to be inflicted upon my worn out body. The cuts were still stinging, and the salt would only make it more unbearable. When the water met the first wound, I made a discovery. You couldn't prepare yourself for this level of torture.

It felt as if the salt water was eating at my already wounded skin. It was sizzling, burning, and blistering my bruised body. It was worse than getting stung by a hornet, getting lit on fire, and getting the exacto knife wounds all over again- _put together. _ Imagine that feeling covering your entire body, and then multiply it by ten. That's about a third of what I was feeling.

Though the pain was unbearable, and torturous, I had to contain my screams of terror. I wouldn't give in to Cartman and let him enjoy my pain... But I didn't know how much longer I could do this. Somebody needed to save me, anybody. Hell, I'd even take Butters as a savior right now. If nobody came to my rescue, I was going to die.

"Scream! Enjoy the pain, you kike!" Cartman shouted, pushing me deeper into the tub. Every wound on my body ached with the most terrible pain you could ever imagine, but I held in my yelps and shrieks of agony. I wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction. Ike was laughing like a fucking maniac, pointing, and screaming that I deserved this. Cartman brainwashed my brother. Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

I held in the pain, though my body was screaming at me to let it out. Because I wasn't allowing myself to yell, tears started to fall from my bruised face, and landed in the water. I looked down at the burning hot liquid, and saw that it was beginning to turn red. With my blood.

How the fuck did I get into this situation? How did this happen to me? In the past day, I had been brutally beaten, raped, and now this! I was bleeding out in a bathtub, all on Cartman's accord. I hated myself for falling into his trap and letting this happen to me. But I couldn't do anything about it, except for wait for somebody to come and save me. I was helpless. I couldn't just sit here. I HAD to do something!

"Do you like the pain, Jew?" Cartman whispered, leaning in to be face to face with me. This was my chance. I mustered up enough strength to splash the water into his eyes. Burning hot, salt water, mixed with a Jew's blood. There ought to be something on the label that said "AVOID EYE CONTACT." Cartman shouted out in pain, and fell to his knees, rubbing his wounded eyes. I smirked in satisfaction, before everything went blurry. The pain had gotten to me. Keeping in those screams inside me had taken a lot of strength. Apparently more strength than I had to keep myself conscious. I smiled before I slipped back into the darkness. The last thing I heard were Cartman's screams.

POV~Kenny

By the time we got to the cemetery, it was like 11 am. Butters was scared to get out of the car in fear of a Zombie Invasion. I just shook my head, smiled, and assured him that wouldn't happen.

"So, where's the clue..?" I asked, looking over at Stan. The dude looked like he was concentrating so hard that he might shit his pants. Haha.

"I have no idea," he frowned, looking around for anything. The clue could have been a note to a freshly dug grave. Hell if I knew. Stan, Butters, and I spent like, an hour searching the graveyard and came up with absolutely nothing. We felt a little discouraged, and started to think that Craig tricked us, or had gotten the wrong clue. But then we saw him.

Ike.

With a fucking shotgun.

The three of us stood frozen, looking at the twelve year old with a gun. I could already tell this wasn't going to end well for me.

**A/N:**

** So how was that? It took me 4 days to write, because I had on/off writing inspiration. :| But I still hope you enjoyed it! If my writing mode stays how it is, chapter 9 will be posted relatively soon! But not if I don't get reviews... REVIEW, bitches! x)**

**~Heron**


	9. Ambushed

**A/N:**

** Like, OMG! :D Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed! :') They made me so overly-happy that I was talking to my whole family about it... even though they didn't really give a shit. Oh well ^-^ Well guess what? Today, I got to go meet my friend Sage. We did some Style Cosplay videos, and it was really awesome meeting her. :D So I'm in an extremely good mood, and felt like rewarding you guys for your amazing reviews. To say thanks, I wrote chapter 9. Hope you enjoy, dearies!**

**~Heron**

If I Could Take It All Back

Chapter 9: Ambushed

POV~Ike

"Do you like the pain, Jew?" Cartman whispered, leaning in to be face to face with Kyle. I would have advised not doing that, because it actually opened up a possible vulnerability for the fat ass. I was about to warn him of it, but before I could, Kyle managed to splash the salt water into his eyes.

Cartman cursed and shouted in pain, and collapsed onto his knees. I froze. What could I do? I was staring at Kyle, who was slipping deeper into the bathtub with a smile on his unconscious face. Cartman was screaming in pain, rubbing his eyes on the floor as Kyle sunk deeper into the water. By then, his entire body was under water, and was probably going to drown if he stayed under.

"Get...him... out of... the..tub," Cartman panted, pointing a shaky hand at Kyle. I obeyed, rushing over to the bathtub. The water burned my skin as I shoved them into the water and grabbed my brother's arms. It was stinging me, but I still managed to get his head above water. The skin on his face was extremely red, and starting to peel. I grasped his slippery hand, and tried to pull him out of the tub.

Once Kyle was out of the water, and dripping wet all over the floor, he shot straight up, coughing and gasping for air. My knees gave out, and I fell over on the ground shaking. After he caught his breath, he glared at me with hate-filled eyes, and I returned the expression. Cartman was still writhing in pain on the floor.

"Ike," he whispered. "What did he do to you?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" I snapped, standing up suddenly.

"Why are you helping him?" Kyle gestured towards my partner in crime. I shuddered at the memory of Audrey.

"You know damn well why I am."

"Ike, please, I _don't _know," he whispered, desperately extending a shaking, burned, and bruised arm towards me. I just shook my head and spat on him. The red-head recoiled, and it felt so good to leave him sobbing and broken on the floor. Like he had left me, clinging to Audrey's body.

Cartman stood up, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Good, Ike," I smiled in reply. The both of us grinned at Kyle, smirking in satisfaction.

"_Please.._ why?" He cried, looking up at us with desperate, tear-filled eyes.

"Because you deserve it!" Cartman shouted, forcefully kicking Kyle in the stomach. My brother fell over, hugging himself to his knees, and threw up blood. Damn, Cartman had a nice kick. I joined in on the fun, and started drop-kicking him in the face, leaving him screaming out in agony. By the time we were too tired to do any more, his face and our shoes were covered in blood. He had passed out again. Now Cartman and I could discuss the next part of the plan... which was what?

"What's next?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my forehead away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well, Craig should have sent them to the graveyard by now, so we should get Kyle over there," he grinned, panting from the exhaustion. Craig?

"Craig's involved?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I payed him to tell them the clue was at the graveyard," Cartman explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh.. so wait, why are we bringing Kyle to the graveyard if they're gonna be there?" I scratched my head, genuinely confused. Why would we bring the enemy what they want?

"To set a trap," Cartman laughed evilly. I liked where this was going.

~!#$%^&*()!~

POV~Stan

"Ike.. Put. The. Gun. Down," I said slowly, staring at the kid with fear radiating through out my entire body. He smiled, and shook his head.

"Not until you give me Butters," he seemed to be enjoying this way too much. I felt Kenny tense up beside me.

"No way in hell, pineback!" He shouted, stepping in front of Butters protectively. Ike grinned evilly. Oh God, Kenny! Don't argue with the guy with the fucking gun!

"Do I need to take him by _force?" _the Canadian mocked, gesturing towards the shotgun in his hands.

"You wouldn't shoot it," I heard Kenny laugh, before the gun fired, and the blond fell to his knees. "FUCK!" he shrieked.

"Don't underestimate me," the noirette glared.

"Oh my god! Kenny are you okay?" I yelled, kneeling down on the ground beside him. He shook his head and screamed in pain.

"The little fucker shot me in the leg!" I looked over to Ike, and stared unbelieving. The dude had shot Kenny in the fucking leg! I couldn't even handle a gun correctly, and he was able to shoot directly on target. Damn.

"F-fellas!" Butters shouted, and I stood back up immediately, helping Kenny to his feet. Cartman was emerging from behind a grave... carrying... KYLE!

"Kyle!" I shouted, starting to run towards him. I stopped dead in my tracks when Ike aimed the barrel of the gun at me. I gulped, longing to hold Kyle in my arms, and get him out of this mess. He stared at me, Kenny, and Butters with tear-filled eyes. His mouth was duct-taped, and every visible inch of his body was bruised, cut, and burned. My heart was pounding so hard, and my mouth was dry. They had brought him here for a reason. And that wasn't to give him back.

"Now then," Ike grinned, "Either give us Butters, or we shoot Kyle, and then all of you. And I'm pretty sure I've proven that I'm not too chicken to shoot somebody," he laughed, obviously meaning Kenny.

Kenny glared at Ike, and Cartman, and whispered to me, "I won't let them take him."

"Kenny, if we don't they're gonna kill us all anyways," I muttered. I knew how Kenny felt about Butters, and I knew that giving him up to them would be terrible. I really didn't want to.. but what else could we do? We were going to die if we didn't.

"Ken, don't let them take me! Oh Jesus!" Butters cried, fear flooding into his voice. A single tear streamed down Kenny's face, and he hugged the other blond tightly. I looked back over to Kyle, who was crying as well. He probably felt horrible about the whole thing. Being responsible for us having to hand Butters over in order to save him. I know I would. I felt so conflicted on the inside. Wanting to save Kyle, but sacrificing Butters. It was the worst thing I could imagine. No wonder Cartman came up with it. Ike cleared his throat.

"So what is it? Either give us Butters, or I shoot you all," his voice rang in my ears, and the whole situation became overwhelming. Dying would prove that I had lost to Cartman, I had failed. But I couldn't bring myself to hand over Butters. My mind was racing, trying to think of a way to get out of this. There was none. Before I could speak, Kenny gave the answer.

"We're not giving you Butters," he spoke firmly, gripping the said blond's hand tightly, and kissing the top of his head. So that was it? He was willing to let us all die. I gulped, and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at Kyle, and see the horror struck expression on his face. Hearing his screams was bad enough.

"Fine, then," Ike glared at us. "We'll just have to take him by force."

WHAT?

POV~Kenny

"Fine, then," Ike said "We'll just have to take him by force."

I knew it. I knew he wouldn't shoot us. Fuck!

"Get Butters!" Cartman screamed, motioning for Ike to chase after us. I made a move to start running, but a sharp pain shot through my entire leg. DAMN IT! I couldn't run. But.. Stan and Butters could.

"Run! Stan, take Butters!" I shouted, collapsing. My leg was bleeding really badly, and I had to get this bullet out of it, but my main priority was to keep Butters from getting taken. Stan obeyed; he grabbed Butters by the hand, and they hauled ass back to the car. But Ike was a fast runner, so he caught up to them before they could get into the car. I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly from the sidelines. Shit.

POV~Cartman

I grinned as Stan and Butters took off, running towards the car. Did they forget Ike had a shotgun? Which gave him the ability to shoot their tires? Idiots.

The Jew started squirming in my arms, it was pretty amusing, seeing his pathetic attempts. I looked down at Kenny who was writhing on the ground in pain. He coldly glared up at me, shaking his head.

"What?" I laughed. This should be good.

"You're fucking sick," the blond spat. "If I could move my leg, I'd kick your face in."

"Bold words, blondie. But quite frankly, I don't feel threatened by you. I am going to kill this kike, no matter how hard you try to save him," I can feel the smile on my face grow as the Jew screams.

"You're a monster," Kenny stared at me with an expression filled with pure disgust. I smiled.

"Do you even _know _why I'm doing this? Why this evil fucker deserves all of this?"

"Well, no, I guess. Because he doesn't deserve any of it," I rolled my eyes, and started walking off towards my car, the disgusting Jew looking up at me with glassy eyes. I had just shown him his boyfriend, and the two other's feeble attempts at saving him. And I was taking it all away from him. It was like giving a baby candy, taking it away, letting him get one small taste of it, and ripping it out of his hands again. It was the best feeling in the world.

POV~Stan

"Run! Stan, take Butters!" Kenny yelled, and I didn't have to think twice before I grabbed Butters' hand and sprinted towards the car. I could hear Ike running after us, right on our tails. We had finally reached the car, when Ike spoke, panting from all the running.

"Stop it right there," Fuck.

"Aw, hamburgers..." Butters mumbled, hiding behind me. "Wh-why do you want me so b-bad? You're acting awful sore ab-bout it," Oh god, Butters...

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is I'm going to shoot you in the leg like your faggy boyfriend over there, if you don't come with me willingly," the Canadian stated simply, loading the shotgun and pointing it at both of us. Butters and I had our backs pressed up against the car, so there was definitely no running. Butters was going to be taken.

"S-Stan?" Butters whimpered, looking back and forth between me and Ike. I sadly nodded, motioning for him to go with the noirette. There was no other way, and I felt terrible. We had practically been ambushed at the freakin' cemetery. I started to wonder if Craig set us up. Why would he help Cartman, though? And why did the fat ass want Butters so badly?

The blond stared at me with fear in his blue eyes, as he surrendered himself and walked over to Ike. "Stan, i-if I don't make it out alive, tell Ken I love him, and he taught me to be br-brave."

When I heard those words, I nearly shouted "STOP, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" because they made me feel so guilty. I nodded, and whispered, "Butters, be brave. We'll get you outta there."

Butters nodded, and flinched a little when Ike roughly grabbed his hands and dragged him away from me. I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch helplessly as a twelve year old dragged my friend's boyfriend away, pointing a gun at me.

And as Ike took Butters away, I felt a few warm tears fall from my eyes. The words he had said.. they were heartbreaking.

_ "Stan, if I don't make it out alive, tell Ken I love him, and he taught me to be brave." _

I'm sorry, Butters. I wished that you didn't have to be taken. And I had no clue how I was gonna break it to Kenny...

POV~Kenny

"Well, no, I guess. Because he doesn't deserve any of it," I snorted, stating the obvious. The only reason why Cartman was doing all of this was because he was an insane, egotistical, ass hole with anger issues and family problems. And he hated Jews. End of story.

Apparently my answer hadn't satisfied him, so he rolled his eyes and stalked off, taking Kyle with him. Fuck. We'd been so close to him, and just having him ripped away right in front of us made everything a million times worse. Then I realized there was no "us". Stan and Butters had run off with Ike chasing after them. I was left, disabled in the dirt. I had no clue what was going on with Butters and Stan... The only reason I wasn't very worried was because I hadn't heard a gunshot, which meant nobody had gotten hurt... hopefully.

My eyes wandered, looking around at all the graves. Graves could be pretty interesting, actually. You could find out how old the person was when they died, and how long they lived and stuff. It was something I was secretly fascinated by. When I grew tired of just examining the same grave stones, over and over again, I decided to look at the one I was leaning against. I dug my nails into the dirt to try and support my own weight, and turned my neck to glance and the words carved into the newer stone. When I read it, I laughed out loud. The words said:

_In loving memory of_

_Kenny McCormick_

_1994-2011_

_May he rest in peace._

The coincidence I would end up leaning against my own grave.. it was too weird to think that one of my dead bodies rested below me, six feet under ground. Creepy.

I leaned back against my own grave stone, and cursed as another sharp, painful feeling shot up throughout my entire left leg. I closed my eyes, but opened them back up again as soon as I heard footsteps nearing.

"Stan? Butters?" I called out. No more than ten seconds later, Stan appeared in front of me.. without Butter-cup. Oh god. No. NO!

"Kenny.." Stan whispered, tugging down on his hat. Butters had been taken by Cartman and Ike. "How could you let them take Butters?" I shouted, feeling the tears in my eyes gather.

"I'm sorry! Ike was going to shoot him! Would you rather he be dead?" Stan sobbed, falling to his knees in front of me. I.. I didn't have any words for him. My boyfriend had been taken by a psychopath who was going to kill my other friend's boyfriend. This didn't look too good for Butters. Or us.

"What's the point?" I screamed, the tears streaming down my face. "You heard Cartman, we're not going to be able to save Kyle!"

"Kenny..." Stan looked up at me, shocked.

"I should've known that! It's impossible!" I yelled, realization seeping into my mind. "If.. If I hadn't helped you, I could've avoided this! The only reason I got my leg shot is because I tried to help you. And Butters is gone now, too! And all because I helped you," I spat, staring at Stan with hatred. He had dragged me into his problem, and now I had my own.

"K-Kenny-"

"Save it. I'm done; I'm tired of this. I'm going to go try and save Butters, and then I want nothing to do with your impossible missions," he stared at me with desperation and tear-filled eyes. But I was done with this. He could fail miserably at his own problems.

"Don't leave me to do this alone, Kenny. _Please_," he whimpered.

"Get it through your head- we're not going to save him, Stan!" I screamed, trying to use the leverage from the grave stone to help myself to my feet. I started hobbling away from him, using the repetitive row of graves to limp away. I didn't know where I was going, but I was getting away from this mess. I didn't have to be involved.

I ignored Stan's heartbroken whisper and kept going.

Stan was on his own.

~3d Person POV~

Cartman and Ike made it back to their car at the same time, one carrying Kyle, and the other dragging Butters along.

"Nice work, Ike," the fat one approved, smiling at how well his partner in crime had done.

"Thanks. But you still haven't told me why we need Butters," the Canadian pointed out, gesturing towards the scared blond.

Cartman and Ike shoved both helpless teens into the trunk of the car, and locked it before hopping in. "Ha, oh we don't need Butters at _all_," he laughed, buckling his seat belt.

"Then why...?"

"To break Kenny and Stan apart, of course. Don't you see the logic, Ike? After Kenny's faggy little boyfriend has been captured, he'll be furious at Stan for letting it happen. And he'll leave Stan to try and save Kyle on his own. And there's no way Stan can accomplish that by himself," the brunette explained, speeding away from South Park Cemetery. The speed of the car picked up dust on the gravel rode they drove away on.

"You're one evil genius," the noirette grinned, staring out the window as trees passed by quickly.

"And you've got one hell of a shot!" Cartman smirked, staring straight ahead into the windshield, content with how well his plan was working out. In his mind, nothing could go wrong.

He cranked up the radio to hear a man talking.

"In other news, a missing persons report has just come in. Kyle Broflovski has been confirmed missing. If anybody has any information about his whereabouts, please contact the police immediately."

That was not part of the plan.

**A/N:**

** Yay for quick update? :D I don't think this chapter did very well... Review, please, giving me your opinion! **

**~Heron**


	10. Submit your OC's!

**A/N:**

** I feel really mean for uploading chapters that are just author's notes. Because I think I'm getting your hopes up when you get the alert saying a new chapter has been added. And you click it, but it's just a lame ass author's note, apologizing about getting your hopes up. xD HAHA. Okay. This is going to be really short, because I have to get this up quickly. So, I've been thinking. The story is getting less and less interesting for me to write. The chapters seem to be less and less enjoyable to spend hours working on, ya know? So I've decided to add something to it in order to make this whole shabang fun again. **

** I need OC's. Five of them. :D So, If you already have an Original Character, and you want them to be apart of this fanfiction, private message me the info on him/her. The first five people to send me their OC's will be the 5 people whose OC's are gonna be in the story. No exceptions. So, I'm sorry if you're too slow to PM me it first. AND, another thing. You can only get your OC in this story if you review this chapter.**

** And, since I know you guys SO well, I am going to make sure that you don't just write a review saying "Review". Okay? :| Because I know some of you were thinking of that. xD Alright then! So, in order to get your OC into this fic, follow these simple steps!**

**Review this chapter**

**Be one of the first 5 to send me your OC.**

**Let the game begin! :)**

**~Heron**


	11. Depressing Update

**A/N:  
>Hey Guys. It's me. Heron. You're probably like: OMG what happened? WHY haven't you updated your stories in forever? BLAHBLAHBLAH. I'll tell you why. There's 2 reasons.<strong>

**1.I've been busy with School. Ugh. School. Yuck, I barely have any free time; it's all taken up by stupid homework and activities that don't interest me in the slightest. 2.I've been in a weird state of depression lately.. it might have to do with the fact that I've been receiving hate mail and death threats about my stories.. people telling me that I should give up writing and never publish any of my work again...Also relationship stuff. But that doesn't interest you guys at all, does it? All you want is an update... And I'm sorry to say that I can't give that to you until you submit more OC's. I'm not going with that stupid Idea, the first five will be in the story- I need some really good OC's. So please, send them all in. I've been waiting. And I can't update until I have enough to choose from.  
>So yeah. I guess that's it. I'm really, really not feeling up to even eating at this point, so umm.. Send in those Original Characters..And message me, if you want to. <strong>

**Xoxo**

**~Heron**


End file.
